Whispers
by ThePhoenixoftheOrder
Summary: Twenty five reasons why Ron and Hermione love each other.


**A/N: I got this from aecul. She is a terrific writer. I admire her skills. **

** HE is Ron and SHE is Hermione.**

_**Whispers**_

**1. Childhood**

Ever since she corrected him in class during their first year, he tries to do his best to say Wingardium Leviosa properly.

**2. Request**

She asks Harry if he could take care of him whenever she can't come along because she wants him safe all the time.

**3. School**

He is bored in class one day, and starts doodling all over a notebook page; the doodles all link together eventually and, to his great surprise, form her name.

**4. Sun**

He is very sure he honestly couldn't go a day without seeing her; she's like the sun to him- necessary to survival.

**5. Age**

When people asked why Hermione keeps on snogging older and famous boys he defended her, saying that she likes boys her age too. Particularly, a boy with red hair and freckles.

**6. Hair**

"Ron, do you think I should get my hair cut?" She fingers her long red waves, picking at the ends. He watches her twirl a strand around her finger. He tells her, "Definitely not."

**7. Sand**

Whenever they walked alone near the sandy area of the Forest of Dean, he throws the sand in her face, and she wouldn't mind

**8. Courageous**

Okay, so he's not the bravest, but he would risk everything for her, and she knows it.

**9. Trust**

Harry taught them the Trust Fall game, and they all play it sometimes; she likes it best when he's her partner, because she knows he'll catch her every time.

**10. Red**

She's the only person on Earth who can make him blush to the tips of his ears.

**11. Admiration**

Whenever he tells her how smart and funny she is, she blushes and smiles at him; and that's all he really needs.

**12. Sleep**

When they're in the Forest of Dean, she falls asleep beside him under the stars. Once his best friend is asleep too, he props himself up on his elbows and watches her sleeping face. Her eyelids flutter as she dreams (what does she dream about? he wonders) and her face is pale in the moonlight, contrasted by the dark hair framing it. He reaches over and touches her cheek with his thumb, then pulls back quickly as she stirs a little. He contents himself with simply watching her after that, until his heavy eyelids cannot be forced to stay open any longer. That night, she is in every one of his dreams.

**13. Sun II.**

She could be having the worst day in the history of the world, but when he walks in, everything is instantly better.

**14. Lemons**

She mentions once how much she likes the smell of lemons; after that, he scours his mother's bathroom cabinets in search of anything with a scent even vaguely resembling that of lemon. He discovers a bottle of hair oil and begins using it. Frequently.

**15. Measure**

When she tells him that his measurements for the amount of beozar are wrong, he'd groan and say to keep her thoughts to herself; but inside he says:

"How could I survive without her?"

**16. Oblivious**

On Valentine's Day, he goes to see her. She is elated, waving a lacy pink card in his face: "Look what I got from Viktor Krum, Ron!" He looks; the card appears to have been bought someplace fancy and expensive, and she informs him that a huge box of chocolates came with it. His heart sinks, as he hides his own Valentine for her, homemade, behind his back.

**17. Mirror**

He's the only one who can make her look in the mirror for an hour and feel good about herself.

**18. Green**

He heard Hermione saying that Harry's green eyes look beautiful, and he decides to buy contacts- and of course, they're color green.

**19. Birthday**

For some reason, she has his birthday memorized, which is more than can be said for his best friend Harry.

**20. Celestial**

It's never awkward taking her hand; in fact, it's pretty much heaven.

**21. Walking**

She is his favourite person to go on walks with; she always goes exactly the right pace, and stops to look at the same things he does, and doesn't talk too much or not enough. His walks with her along the beach are, in his opinion, the best part of being on the run.

**22. Walking II.**

She likes walks with him, too, which is why she keeps asking him and Harry if they want to go explore the beach, or volunteering to join him when he's the one who asks.

**23. Notice**

She begins to take notice of the strange butterflies in her stomach that only show up when he's around.

**24. Counting**

She can't count the number of times they fought; but she cherishes every moment he tells her that she's beautiful.

**25. Future**

When they watched their child, Rose get married to some Gryffindor boy, he stares at Hermione and wonders:

"Will he love her as much as I love my Hermione?

And she asks:

"Even if I'm losing Rose, I still have my Ron. And he'd never leave me for anyone else..."

**A/N: I know, the ending is suckish... PM me if you have any suggestions**


End file.
